Baby Why'd You Leave Me
by Kittie-writer
Summary: Jasper is changed by Maria, but before he leads her army he has to visit the wife he left behind. *Re posted* *One-shot*


First off, I finally got Betas and I want to thank them before the story Starts.

Twitty89

Sweetishbubble

Ashtwi

and Cat

They are four wounderful ladies and I thank them.

This is not the first time this story has been posted but sense it is Twilight Stephine Meyer owns all. I do however own Julie and William. The story idea came from the song "Baby Why'd You Leave Me" by Carrie Underwood.

This will also be posted on under Catrin_Whitlock.

* * *

I stood about a hundred yards from my home, or what use to be my home. My blood red eyes watched as two men stepped down from the horses they were riding. Both of them dressed in the standard gray that I still wore bits of . I watched as they approached my home. I saw Julia answer the door, my young bride. I married when she had just turned 16 and I was 17. I saw her dark brown hair pinned from her face by the blue clips I bought her right before I left to evacuate the townspeople before the Yankees arrived. . She was dressed in a long sleeve light purple dress that was fitting around the waist, and flowed out to the ground covering her feet. She had bought it a few days before I left .

_"Jasper, what do you think about this dress?" Julia asked as __she spun in front of me._

_"Darlin' __, you know I love you in anything you wear, but how can you breathe in that?__"__ I asked with a light laugh as I watched her gently blush. _

_"It's the style, or so your mother tells me." Was her soft reply as she stepped back behind the dressing screen to change back into __the dress she arrived in. __"__I__'__m getting it .__ I think I looked_ _ wonderful, __" she _ _stated as she stepped back around fully dressed. _

_"Of course you do, Darlin',__" I said taking her hand and kissing the back of it._

I shook my head bringing out of the few memories I still had of her.

"Mrs. Whitlock?" The first officer asked her.

"Yes?" I could feel the fear and worry coming off of her even where I stood.

"I'm sorry, but Major Whitlock did not make it back Ma'am."

I could see the tears fall from her eyes and make their way down her pale cheeks.

"No, no…William there has to be a mistake!" She cries to him, William, one of the men I shipped out with when I first started my service.

"I'm sorry Julia." His voice cracks and I can see him fighting tears back as well. I'm not if he was crying for me or the fact that she crying.

"He there was no danger, it was just evacuating people." She leans against the doorway shaking her head.

I my lip fighting the urge to run to her, to tell her it's going to be okay, but Maria's hand on my shoulder keeps me in place. "You have to let her go Jasper. She is food for our kind now. Do not let her get in our way of glory, " she in my ear. The thought of Julia as food wrong in my mind... but my instincts are telling me she's right.

"How did this happen William? What happened to my Jasper?" Julia's voice pulls me from my hunger.

"From what we understand he went back to make sure everyone was out of town when he was attacked. There was nothing left, Julia, I'm sorry."

I growl as I feel the romantic feelings William was having towards my Julia, _my wife_ . I bare my teeth; I'll have to fix that tonight when I pay a visit to William. "Later Jasper, later," I felt Maria pull me away and back to the empty town we are staying in.

I sat at a table watching the Newborns argue over, well I'm not sure what they are arguing over. all they do is fight. I let my mind drift back to Julia .

_"__Jasper do you really have to go?" She asked._

_"Darlin' it's just a one day trip, two at the most. I'll be home before you know it," I replied kissing her lightly on the tip of her nose._

_"I just have a really bad feeling about this Jasper,__ that__'__s all.__"__ She hugged me tight as if she knew I wouldn__'__t be coming back._

I got up and ran from the town back to San Antonio, back to Julia. It was light out so I made sure to stay hidden in the shadows as I slipped up to the house. I saw my parents, Julia, her family, people from the military, a preacher, and William. I growled low as I watched him stand behind her. She was dressed in black, a vale down covering her face but I could still see her tears and her red rimmed- . I wanted nothing more than to rush to her and hold her like I use to, the way she laid her head on my chest right above my heart that no longer beat for her like it use to. I stood there and watched as they lowered an empty casket into the ground as the Preacher said, "Lord, please lift his soul and heal this hurt."

I saw them hand her a folded up flag that was supposed to represent what I did for them. I now understood what Julia was talking about when she would ask me why a flag. I told her it was a sign of patriotism, showing that they died protecting what they believed and what they loved. Now I watch as they give her the Confederate flag in honor of me, for my service to the Confederate States. It seems , unfair. That flag is not going to keep her safe or warm. It's not going to give her money or food. It's not going to do anything but remind her that I am not there and she is a widow at 16 years old. "I'm sorry, Julia." I whisper. With that final goodbye I ran back to my new home, I had an army to build.


End file.
